


So simple

by BaneKicksDavid



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Hikaru worship at its core, M/M, PWP, Stripping, cause everyone needs a little Hikaru love, mutual handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaneKicksDavid/pseuds/BaneKicksDavid
Summary: “Never said I was fair,” Hikaru said. His fingers traveled his body, Yuto’s hands aching to follow the curves and lines Hikaru built. “But I want you to enjoy this.” Hands flicked at a button, the shiny surface breaking free from its hold. “I want you to see how much I adore you.”





	So simple

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda hit a roadblock with my writing for quite a while. Nothing seemed interesting or I just couldn't find the words to tell the story I wanted to. I found my break through with another fic I'm working on, and it helped me push through and complete this fic. Because, really, can I resist a stripping Hikaru?

Soft cushions surrounded him, gravity pulling him down into their depths as he was swallowed whole. The earthy pleasures of the world weighed him down, keeping him from rising enough to give life to his being. Chest heaving, body shaking, temptation had claimed his blood for its own and yet it was ripped so cleanly from his grasp.

Well kissed lips, ruffled clothing just barely hanging on, a hardness pressed against its confinement, begging to be freed. His boyfriend was playful yet destructive, for Yuto only wanted to reach out to claim what was his, but rules had been set and he had been commanded to watch.

“You’re not being fair right now,” Yuto said, voice huskier than he remembered it being. His fingers like magnets to his crotch, rubbing his hardness cloaked by his own apparel. 

“Never said I was fair,” Hikaru said. His fingers traveled his body, Yuto’s hands aching to follow the curves and lines Hikaru built. “But I want you to enjoy this.” Hands flicked at a button, the shiny surface breaking free from its hold. “I want you to see how much I adore you.”

Blood rushed through his body, fueled by an emotion Yuto couldn’t quite lay a finger on. Pain? Need? Want? Desire? Emotions blended into one as he watched those long fingers pick apart the buttons, breath catching in his throat as they pulled him through memories.

Hikaru, on their bed, those beautiful digits soaked in lube as he worked himself open. One finger, two, then three, filling himself completely and gasping for air as he slid those dexterous fingers in and out. The way his lips fell open, hips rolling, he had been mesmerizing to watch as Hikaru pleasured himself for Yuto’s viewing. 

Hints of skin shone through the unbuttoned fabric, muscle peaking out to be greeted by the world. At the last button, Hikaru hid himself, wrapping the loose fabric tighter around his form and turning so his back was to Yuto. In a moment, the fabric was dropped off of his shoulders. 

His boyfriend’s name appeared on his lips, a gentle moan that filled the empty space between them. He loved Hikaru’s shoulders, the gentle curve, how his neck called out to Yuto. How it begged to be marked with tongue and teeth. He wanted to sink his teeth in, destroy the image of perfection before him by any means necessary. 

Lines drew his eyes, falling in perfect angles to extenuate the details of Hikaru’s back. A solid, beautiful surface but every movement he gave, however so small, muscles rippled under soft skin. Fabric framed his lower back, dripping off of his forearms and reaching for the floor.

“Hikaru,” he groaned, rubbing himself more through his shorts. “Please.”

Fabric fell from his wrists, greeting the ground as if it was a good friend. He watched a hand reach down Hikaru’s body, a little gasp escaped from his lips. Teasing, disastrous, a single turn of his head revealed an eye hungry for Yuto’s adoration.

Bit by bit, tone by tone, Hikaru moved. The light catching his form and revealing the worldly body he had been given in this lifetime. The gods had taken their time chiseling every detail to make him a unique, standing out from the crowd as the very sun that lit up the world.

He knew how those muscles tasted, the salty sweetness he had become addicted to. The quiet night he laid next to Hikaru, learning the curves and dips of his body, discovering the little spots that drove him insane. He knew everything. He was well learned, and not a spot on Hikaru’s body had escaped his mouth.

“You’re quite the tease,” Yuto said, opening his shorts and stroking himself. He moaned from the sudden touch, wanting to rip open his skin and set himself free. “I like it.”

“If you think I’m a tease just wait,” Hikaru said, thumbs hooking into his pants. “There’s more to show.”

Fabric dipped down, a tempting V forming below the waist. Tufts of hair sprouted from the depths, hinting at something hard still hidden from view. If they hadn’t lacked so much distance between them, a world of floor shortened to just a step, he would have pulled Hikaru into his lap and torn the remaining fabric from his body.

Hikaru’s hips were dangerous. From simple moments walking around to when Hikaru was on top of him, rolling his hips to the beat he imagined in his head. A music that formed between the beating of the drums as the slow strumming of the bass slowly merged into one. He was pulled along to Hikaru’s sound, a power Yuto couldn’t refuse. 

A moan slipped past Hikaru’s lips, and Yuto sucked in a gasp, gripping himself more tightly to keep himself from coming. A roll of his hips, another gasp, and Yuto couldn’t tear his eyes from Hikaru. He was the star of his own personal drama, and only one person was allowed to watch it.

“Touch yourself,” Yuto begged. He stopped his hands from stroking himself and freed himself from his clothing. “Please let me see you touch yourself.”

“Not yet,” Hikaru said. Thumbs hooked around to those hip bones, tugging his pants down even more. “I have more to show first.”

He had to keep himself from rolling his hips, licking his lips, mouth hungry for the package before him. Hikaru’s underwear was tight, showing off everything he had to offer, but Yuto’s eyes were drawn to where the material was the tightest.

Hikaru was hard, beautifully thick beneath that thin layer of clothing that separated him from being completely nude. No matter how many times he had seen it, felt the thickness in his hand, twitching with every beautiful stroke, nothing compared to seeing it in person. There were always ways to make Hikaru fall apart, slow, tantalizing strokes where he threw his head back and begged for release. A heated mouth wrapped around his cock, the only thing Hikaru could do was curl his fingers into Yuto’s hair for comfort.

“I’ve been waiting all day for this.” A single hand stroked his member through his underwear. “Imagining your reaction to my body.”

His fingers were hungry, body craving Hikaru’s warm skin on his. There was nothing in this world that could compare to Hikaru’s hips on his, arms curved around Yuto’s own neck. Their lips would meet in a beautiful union until heat tore them apart, tongues dancing until their breath was stolen as well. 

He tugged his underwear down, a moan passing his lips as the fabric uncovered hidden skin. All of the memories that possessed his mind, the images that filled his mind whenever he was home alone, bed empty because of Hikaru’s hectic schedule, were wiped away. 

The body that stood before him was impeccable, not just in physical form but the soul behind it. He saw someone so consumed by desire, pure eroticism, but something was hidden behind the eye. He recognized it so clearly Yuto could have picked it up.

“Hikaru,” he spoke softly, beckoning the other man over. 

Soft steps, one foot in front of the other, a warm body covering him in heat. Hardness, silky skin, lips decorating skin. Hikaru’s skin attracted him like no other, and his hands reached down to bring their bodies together.

Hikaru buried his head into Yuto’s neck, moaning directly into Yuto’s ears, so low and delicious. He rolled his hips, sliding his cock into the funnel of Yuto’s hands. With each stroke of his hand, moans fell from Hikaru’s mouth. Whines, beautiful gasps, Yuto couldn’t tear his eyes away from Hikaru’s parted lips.

Pressure built within the pit of Yuto’s stomach far too quickly for his own liking. There was so much he wanted to do, push Hikaru onto the couch and slide between those beautiful cheeks before slipping deeper inside.

“Yuto,” Hikaru moaned, fingers digging into Yuto’s shoulder. “Close.”

“I know,” Yuto said, capturing Hikaru’s cheek for a kiss. “And I want to tell you about something.”

He moved his hand faster, flying up and down their cocks. His breath was coming in gasps, working harder to fill his lungs the more his orgasm built. The need, the desire, to come wrapped around Hikaru was the only thing he wanted.

Yuto gave a particular hard stroke to their cocks, earning a low moan from Hikaru and a delicious roll of Hikaru’s hips. 

“I love you.”

His orgasm ripped through his body, Hikaru following his stead not long after. Warmth flooded his veins, his body rolling through the waves of his orgasm. He stroked them through every spurt of come until the earth became more solid under them.

A hand stroked his face, lips decorating his neck. Love in the eyes being reflected from the heart. Two words whispered that made the world all the difference.

“I know.”

“Good,” Yuto said, a smile tugging at his lips. “Now,” his hands skirted that skin, forming the soft edges to his liking, “let’s keep going, shall we?”


End file.
